The Birthday Trouble
by SayaTheVampireSlayer
Summary: Finally done! It's about Yugi's birthday... Getting is a... drunkhigh situation. My 1st YGO fanfic. If you don't like it.. sorry... Enjoy xD
1. Figuring Out The Way

Chapter 1.

"He better be awake." Tea was walking with a book bag in her hands. Walking to the game shop to get Yugi come to school with her.

She finally got to the game shop and saw Yugi's grandpa outside with a broom in his hands.

"Hello, Mr. Motou!" Tea smiled.

"Oh, hi there, Tea. Yugi is upstairs." He smiled

"Thank you!" Tea winked and went inside.

Grandpa slightly blushed at Tea's wink.

Tea went upstairs to Yugi's room, but stopped by the door, behind a wall to hear what Yugi's doing.

"I wish you could be with us...Yes, but I..." Yugi was talking nervously.

'_Is he on the phone?' _ Tea thought at first.

"But I want you to be here like an ordinary person. I want you to enjoy it..." Yugi stood on a soccer ball trying to balance while talking.

"Yugi, what are you talking about!" Tea finally exclaimed.

Yugi was surprised Tea was there, lost his balance and fell.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Tea ran to Yugi and helped him up. "You okay?"

Yugi laughed a little, "Yup, I'm okay. I was talking to spirit about my birthday..." Yugi's face turned sad.

"Ah...You really wish he participated...Right?" Tea looked at Yugi sadly.

Yugi nodded sadly. "Yeah...He said he'll be with us...but I'll be the only one who could see him... Plus, he can't do anything fun but watch us..."

"Oh, don't worry, Yugi. We'll make something up about it." Tea smiled, trying to cheer Yugi up.

Yugi smiled and nodded, and they walked out of the room.

On the way to school, they noticed Joey and Tristan catch up to them

"Hey there, Joey, Tristan." Yugi smiled.

They continued walking as they saw Kaiba's limousine pass by. They all saw Kaiba through the window, ignoring them. In 15 seconds, the limousine was already by the school.

"Gah! How do you like that! He could have given us a ride!" Joey said angrily.

"Say whatever you want, Joey, but I don't think Kaiba would ever do something like giving us a ride." Tristan added.

Yugi signed, "He could have at least been nicer, since my birthday is coming..."

"So Yugi, who are you inviting?" Tea sat by Yugi with her lunch.

"Well, I'll invite: You, Tristan, Bakura, Joey, probably Marik, Duke, Serenity, Kaiba if he agrees, Mokuba, and Ishizu...I think that's all."

"Ah, how rude." Mai sat on the other side of bench, by Yugi. "Now since when did you start dissing me?"

"Oh, uh..Mai? Heh...I didn't know you went to this school. Heheheh..." Yugi blushed. He was looking at Mai's cute body. He was too busy looking; he forgot he had juice in his hand, so he accidentally poured it on Tea's lap.

"Uh...Yugi?" Tea looked annoyed.

"Of'course you can come, Mai! I'm..I'm sorry...I kind of forgot about you." Yugi tried putting his hands behind his neck, and accidentally hit Tea with his elbow.

Tea started getting mad. "Yugi..."

"Oh, look. Our little Tea is jealous." Mai teased.

Yugi then snapped out and looked at Tea. "Oh my... Tea, why is there juice all over your legs?"

Tea was going to say something, but Yugi cut her out. "I forgot, I have to give out the invitation cards!" Yugi got out his birthday invitations.

"Here, Tea, here, Mai." He then stood up and started looking for Joey, Tristan. Bakura, and others.

"Big attitude..." Tea growled.

"Oh, Tea. Please. Stop being jealous. He's so much shorter than you are. And you like him. Isn?t that just weird?"

"OH, SHUT UP, MAI!" Tea yelled that out so loud, everyone in cafeteria stared at her. "What! She pissed me off!" Tea walked away with a red face.

"Gee...she's one angry girl..." Mai sighed.

"Here, Tristan. Take one for yourself, and one for Joey. Where is Joey?" Yugi looked around.

"Oh, he went to get more food...He can never stop eating." Tristan continued eating.

Yugi laughed a little. "Okay then." He went to give out the invitation to Kaiba and Bakura.

"Yugi, you know I'm busy. I have no time for parties."

"But Kaiba...it happens only once a year."

"Hm.." Kaiba took the invitation. "We'll see about that."

Yugi smiled and nodded then started looking for Bakura.

'_My birthday is tomorrow night... we better think of SOMETHING to have you participate, Yami.'_


	2. Getting Ready

Chapter 2.

"Hey, Yugi!" Tea was once again over at Yugi's house in the morning to go to school with him. "Did you decide anything about you and yami?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yup. Whether spirit like sit or not, I will use this plan."

Tea gaspes in happiness. "Really? What's the plan?"

Yugi sweatdropped. "Well... my plan is to change to Yami side every two minutes." The silence lasted for a minute as Tea was looking at Yugi with a shocked face.

"Uh.. heheh... that's a cool plan.." Tea sweatdropped as she blushed.

"Huh? Something wrong, Tea?"

"Huh? No! I'm okay with it... heheheh... Lets go." She walked downstairs. _'Gee...No wonder Yami doesn't like the plan...that must be uncomforable...'_

They were walking to the school silently, until they got to the classroom.

"Hey, you guys." Yugi and Tea entered the classroom five minuted before the bell.

"Gah! I lost agaib!" Joey out away his cards after dueling with Tristan.

"Oh'course you lost, Tristan. What do you expect from the champion of Duelest Kingdom?" Joey grinned.

"Uh... wasn't Yugi the champion?" Tea blinked.

Joey fell in anime style. "Hi, Yugi. I didn't notice ya...heheheheh..."

"It's okay," Yugi smiled, "do you know if others can come yet?"

"Well my sister can come. Because damn Tristan begged her." Joey smirked at Tristan.

Tristan hit Joey on the head, "Keep your mouth shut, you big mouther mouther mouth!"

Tea sweatdropped, "that made sense..."

"Hey, guys." Mai came in with a grin. "Maybe we could get high on Yugi's birthday." Everyone looked at Mai with a shocked face.

"Uh.. Mai? I don't think my grandpa would agree...heheh..." yugi sweatdropped.

"No need to worry, Yugi! We'll make him have some too! Then I'll buy some sake! And we'll get drunk! And have fun! Hahahahaha!" (A/N Uh.. I was hyper, soI decided to write something more fun...)

"Hey, that's a good idea, Mai! We'll get high! Super high! Yay!" Joey started running around the classroom screaming yay.

Tea looked at Yugi, "I think he already IS high"

Yugi nodded, "Yup..."

"I guess Joey can't wait.." Mai walked over to Joey and held him. "Calm down, babe. The party is tonight."

After that, Joey calmed down then screamed out, "I CAN'T WAIT!"

After school day, Yugi ran home. "I'm home, Grandpa!"

"Oh, welcome home, Yugi. I prepared jacuzzi and pool, and everything" He smiled.

"Oh wow, Grandps. Where did you get that money to buy that?" Yugi's face looked shocked.

"Ohohohohoh. i am rich. Didn't you know that?"

Yugi was still confused, but nodded and went inside. In ten minutes, he called Tea to come over and help him with the decorations. In four minutes, she was there.

"Okay, Tea. I got alot of balloons, and games. And alot of other decorations."

They started decorating the whole house until it was shining with alot of different colors.

The sun set and the party was about to begin.


	3. The Party

Chapter 3.

Knock, knock

"Come in!" Yugi yelled out happily. Joey opened the door with a present in his hands. Behind him was Mai and Serenity. Then another car arrived, and Kaiba with Mokuba got out.

Yugi was happy Kaiba actually came. Everyone came in and congratulated Yugi. They all put presents on a table. Then, Marik, Ishizu,and Bakura came together. And then Duke and Tristan.

Yugi happily welcomed everyone. "Where should we all start off?"

"I know!" Mai said. "Okay. First, jacuzzi and pool. Then, spin the bottle. Then, truth or dare. Then we eat. Then, we get high and drink sake. Then.. hmm..sleepover." She winked.

"Great idea, Mai!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Count me out of spin the bottle, truth or dare, and drugs." Kaiba said quietly.

"Awww...come on, Kaiba. You need to learn to have some fun." Mai lied her elbow on Kaiba's shoulder.

"Hmph...Maybe..." Kaiba sweatdropped. "Yay!" Mokuba jumped. _'Then I guess I'll have to kiss someone...I wonder who my first kiss will me.. heheh..'_ he thought.

"Okay guys. Time to change to go to a jacuzzi. We don't have enough bathrooms, and rooms, so I guess ya'll will have to take turns." Yugi smiled.

"Well, Yug' since it's your birthday, you go change first." Joey pushed Yugi upstairs softly.

"Okay." Yugi smiled at Joey and walked up to his room.

Tea looked down nervously. _'I almost forgot...about Yugi changing to Yami at random times...'_

"Are you okay, Tea-sempai?" Serenity looked up at Tea.

"Yup! Better than ever." Tea smiled.

When everyone changed, they all walked out to the backyard. There they saw two jacuzzies. Yugi went in one. He then saw Tea, Joey, and Mai join him. The rest, sat in the other jacuzzi.

Tea looked at Yugi with a shocked face when he saw that he got bigger and his eyes changed._ 'Y-y-y-yami?'_

"Hi... everyone..." Yami looked around.

Tea blushed. "Hiya, Yami. What's up? Not getting along well with the idea. Do you?"

Yami nodded. "This is embarrassing."

Joey looked at Mai, blushing and wondering why she sat next to him.

"So, Joey. Getting better at dueling? I'll duel you again someday, so you better be ready." She grinned.

"Oh, I'll take you on anytime, Mai!"

"Well then say that to me. Not my breasts." Mai chuckled noticing Joey talk to her breast.

Joey's face turned bright red. "Shut up." He looked away. Mai just smirked at him, and relaxed.

"Hey, Bokura!" Marik looked at Bakura. "I'll challenge you. For twenty dollars! Who will last the longest under the water in the pool!" (A/N The idea was Seth's. (SetoKaibaCEO14 ) Still from his fanfiction, Bakura and Marik like to challenge each other xx He's a good friend, so he let me do same )

"Sure!" Bakura grinned, as they both dove in the pool, and stayed under water. In 13 secinds, Marik got on surface. he looked at Bakura and noticed that he's still under water, and came up 5 secinds later.

"Darn you!"

"Don't worry, Marik. You don't have to pay me." He walked back to a jacuzzi.

"Uh.. thanks." Marik followed.

"It's not like I wanted to come out." Yami blushed looking at Tea as he changed back to Yugi.

"Hey there, Tea. Did Yami like it here?" Yugi said smiling.

"Uh.. I think.. kinda... I dunno..." Tea was lost.

"Okay, people!" Mai got out of the jacuzzi. "Spin the bottle time!"

Everyone went inside and got dressed. Then, Yugi brought an empty glass bottle, and put it on the floor in the center of everyone.

"Birthday boy goes first!" Duke said.

Yugi looked nervous. 'Okay then..." He spinned the bottle. It spinned fast, then it started to slow down. _'Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Marik...Tea...'_

"Wh-WHat?" Tea blushed seeing the bottle pointing at her.

Mai started cheering. "Come on Tea. I know you want him to kiss you!"

Yugi blushed too. But then he got an idea. "Okay, Tea. I have to do this." As he started getting closer to her lips, he changed to Yami.

Tea then realized she was kissed by Yami and blushed bright red. "What? Wha? Yami?" She didn't know what to say.

Yami's face was red too as he got mad at Yugi _'Damn Yugi...'_

"Umm.. I guess it's my turn." Tea spinned the bottle, and it pointed at Joey. "Darn you." She kissed him.

Then Joey spinned the bottle. And it landed on...Kaiba.

"What the hell!" Kaiba looked mad.

"Oh my! If I kiss him, he'll kill me!"

Everyone looked at Joey waiting for him to kiss Kaiba. "Uh.. Guys? Does it count when it lands on a guy? Heheheh..."

Everyone nodded. So Joey quickly got up, kissed Kaiba, and ran locking himself in the bathroom.

Everyone started laughing. Kaiba just whiped him mouth. "Nasty..." The he spinned the bottle and it landed on Ishizu. "Keh...The big-mouth-about-destiny lady." He kissed her.

They kept playing couple more turns, as Joey got to kiss Kaiba 5 more times. Then they played truth or dare.

"Okay, guys. Time to get high." Mai got out her purse.


	4. Lets Get High!

(A/N: I'm really glad that you people like it. I thought you all would think it's stupid, since it's my first YGO fanfiction lol. And yeah. On a review, someone asked who Seth is Lol. First of all, it's a boy. He's a really really good friend of mine. He writes fanfiction too. SetoKaibaCEO14 is his ID. Read his. They are better than mine lol. Well, I hope you like this chapter which will be the last for this fanfiction. Enjoy ; ))

Chapter 4.

Mai took out the "S" and "L" drugs. Then, she got out some bottles of sake. "Time to make the party even more fun." She chuckled.

"Whoa...I never seen drugs before..." Yugi looked amazed.

"You'll like it, Yugi.. heheheheh..." Mai gave Yugi some drugs.

"Hey, Mai. Don't you think it's dangerous?" Tea looked at Mai.

"Not if you take a little bit heheh. Oh and sake too!" She took some cups and poured there alot of sake.

"Umm... No thank you!" Ishizu sweatdropped. "I think I'll go watch TV.. heheh..." She walked to the other side of the living room.

"Oh, fine, be that way." Mai took a sip of sake. "Hmm..." She added some L drygs to each cup of sake. (A/N: For those who don't know what sake is, it means rice vine. More like japanese vodka lol)

"Hmm... I'll try some." Joey took 3 cups and drank them. "Oooooooooooo hahahahahahahahaha! Yay! It feels great!" In a second, Joey suddenly started running around the house.

"Well.. I think Joey's having fun. I want some fun too." Tristan drank 4 cups, and did same as Joey.

"Here you go, Kaiba." Mai gave some to Kaiba.

"I'm not about to start acting like a fool." Kaiba shook his head.

"Oh, come on, Kaiba. You really need to learn how to have some fun. Have some sake at least. Just a little. With no drugs. Just sake." Mai grinned. 'He doesn't know there is L drugs inside.'

"Fine." Kaiba took a sip, then looked up at the ceiling. "Beautiful..."

"Seto... are you seen pretty colors?" Mokuba blinked.

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marik and Bakura were already sitting in the corner laughing at each other's faces. "Your face has a nose! Hahahaha!" Marik laughed.

"No! I have no nose! I have... A hammer! Instead of nose! Hahahahahaha!" Bakura was rolling on floor laughing.

Yugi got high and turned into Yami. "Um...Okay... haha..." Yami started getting closer to Tea with a drunk face.

Tea sweatrdropped. "Uh.. What do you want?"

Serenity was crying like a baby. "Ooooooooh... boohoohooo... what a disaster..."

"You need to have some fun too!" Duke flirted. "Here." He handed her some sake. She drank it.

"Hey, Duke. That sake you just gave her had some drugs there that put people to sleep." Mai said.

"Uh.." Duke looked at Serenity who was already sleeping on his lap. "Dammit. I wanted her to have fun."

"Uh.. Yami? Get away..." Tea started getting away from Yami.

"Noooo I want your bugs on your face."

"I don't have any bugs on my face.. heheheh..."

"I see bugs. And there is a 8 feet long cockroach behind you. And there is.. HULK! IT'S HULK!" Yami backed off. "Hulk is blue!"

Tea couldn't do anything but started laughing.

Yami turned back to Yugi. "Ah... Spiderman is sexy!"

Joey jumped in front of Kaiba and started barking. "Dang... He sure IS a puppy..." Mokuba laughed at what Kaiba said.

Duke got drunk and started eating his dice. "Oh... delicious pizza dominos!"

Mai was drunk so she ran outside and jumped in the pool with clothes on saying, "I AM A JELLY FISH! BLUP!"

Grandpa soon got home from work, and fainted.

Tea decided to try that too. So she took some drugs and drank alot of sake. She started hugging a closet saying, "Cute puppy..."

Everyone started to get sleepy.

Bakura fell asleep on top of Marik.

Kaiba fell asleep before he realized that Joey is sleeping on his head.

Mokuba fell asleep by himself.

Serenity fell asleep on Duke's lap.

Grandma was still lying on floor unconcious after what he saw.

Mai was still in the pool playing a jellyfish.

Ishizu fell asleep on the sofa, forgetting to turn off the TV.

Tea fell asleep on top of Yugi.

Tristan fell asleep on...Duke's leg.

(In the morning)

Yugi woke up and looked around. Then, he fell back asleep on purpose.

The End.

(A/N: Yeah... well.. I guess he fell back asleep not to be in trouble from his Grandpa, or just playing innocent lol. Or maybe.. he fainted like his Grandpa... Poor grandpa.. lol. Well I hope you likes it lol. I'll write more ; D)


End file.
